


Be as Sadistic as You Want

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Maids, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Seven would fare as a lovely little maid~?





	Be as Sadistic as You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Guess who finally got passed their roadblock?! It was me! Have you ever desired a red-headed maid to keep you company and give you a show, well with one Saeyoung Choi, now you can! Contains: dom/sub, using of the title ‘Mistress’ every other line, a really mean cliffhanger, the possibility of a part two, teasing, orgasm control, the cutest crossdresser, begging, and a lot more dialogue than I usually do.

“Saeyoung, what are you doing?” You slowly lowered the lid to your laptop, which sat on your thighs as you lazily scrolled through social media with Netflix playing on the television behind you. Your boyfriend was dressed head to toe in a frilly, black and white maid costume.

His feather duster skittered along some the shelves on the wall that held up his collection of cat-themed memorabilia. “I’m cleaning, Honey~” Saeyoung purred, bending forward to dust a lower shelf and giving you a _very_ nice view of what he had to offer. He pulled the long hair of his wavy, red wig out of his eyes then adjusted his thigh-high socks. He was making it impossible not to stare at him. “Like what you see?”

A couple nights ago you were reminiscing with him over dinner about what it was like to first meet him on the messenger, one of the topics that came up was the picture of him in a maid costume. You admitted to Saeyoung that the costume looked really good on him and that you wouldn’t mind seeing it again. “Honey?” Saeyoung prompted, swinging his hips slightly and peering at you with a mischievous expression as he kept his body bent forward.

“Yes, you look beautiful, babe.” You stifled a laugh as he gave you a cute pout and slowed the swinging of his hips into a more sensual motion. It was hypnotic, you yearned to move towards him and pull the short skirt of the costume out of the way to give his ass a good squeeze.

Saeyoung turned towards you, heightening your fantasy of fucking him as he drifted forwards and held his face closer to yours. “Is that all? Just beautiful?” He attempted to keep the smirk off his face as he tempted you into playing with him. The pair of you had been cuddling on the couch earlier, Saeyoung wanted to get you on top of him, but you’d slept badly the night before so he didn’t want to push his luck.

What you’d said to him about his maid costume had been on his mind since the night of your conversation, he couldn’t get the thought of kneeling in front of you as his skirt flowed around him out of his head. It had gotten to the point where he contacted Vanderwood to find him a new costume for some “undercovers work”. Vanderwood’s heavy sigh into the phone made it clear to Saeyoung that he knew _exactly_ what he wanted it for, but he still found him one. The thigh-highs being an addition Vanderwood sent himself, along with a note that told him not to rip the costume since he may _actually_ need it for undercover work at a later point in time.

Your eyes glittered as your fingers glided down the front of Saeyoung’s costume, his skin shivering as your palms curved over his hips. “What more is there than beautiful?” You teased as you released his hips and moved your laptop to the cushion of the couch beside you. “Is there something else you want?”

Saeyoung sat on your thighs, resting his forearms on your shoulders as his lips neared your ear. “I want to learn to clean better, please let me clean you.” His voice was almost a whimper, the look in your eyes making him want to squirm already. “I’ll do whatever you say, please, _be as sadistic as you want_.”

You stared at Saeyoung, your hands slowly massaging his waist as you shifted your legs back and forth underneath him. “Call me your Mistress, and I’ll consider giving you an extended lesson.” A satisfied expression crossed Saeyoung’s face, which was then replaced with an innocent doe-eyed look.

“Of course, Mistress.” He murmured, then hissed softly when you dug your fingers into his skirt and massaged his ass. “Thank you~” Saeyoung breathed as his hips rolled. You considered slipping your hands under his skirt, but the speed at which the bulge was forming under the frills told you it was a good idea to milk his desperation to all he was worth. He had told you to be as sadistic as you wanted, after all.

His whimpers started as a low tone, gradually increasing in volume as the rubbing of the heels of your hands moved to his upper thighs. “How does that feel?” Your question was greeted with a sharp whine, which stopped the movements of your hands entirely. “Answer me.”

“It feels so good, please can I have more?” Saeyoung groaned, wiggling his hips in discontent and clenching his fists as you retracted your hands and clasped them in your lap.

A playfully cruel expression crossed your features as the hacker squirmed in front of you, his golden eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to keep them from watering and messing up the eyeliner he had expertly drawn under them. “Why don’t you give me a show first.” Your teasing demand made Saeyoung’s face heat up to almost the shade of the synthetic red wig that covered his natural curls.

“Y-yes Mistress, what shall I remove, my stockings?” Saeyoung stuttered softly, his sparkling teeth chewing at his full lips, seeming to forget the lipstick that adorned them.

You scoffed lightly. “Of course not, keep those on.” Saeyoung nodded in agreement and mumbled a faint ‘Yes, Mistress’, then proceeded to lift his skirt.

Saeyoung’s lacy black panties were warped to try and hold his cock, you shook your head at the wet spot of precum that stained down the front of them. “You’re a maid, learn to keep yourself clean.” You scolded, reaching out to trace a finger up his shaft.

All you did was make his problem worse. “I-I’m sorry, Mistress, please forgive me!” Saeyoung’s plea came out sounding like a faint moan. “Show me how I can be clean!”

You sighed in faux annoyance, then bent forward to lift the feather duster Saeyoung had dropped in his state of desperation. A satisfied hum built in your throat as you leaned closer to him, brushing your cheek along his shaft. His mewling cries caught as he crushed the lace of his skirt in his fists. “You can’t even take that dress off without assistance? What kind of sorry maid are you?” You flicked the feather duster over Saeyoung’s bulge.

“Oh f-fuck, Honey~” Saeyoung grunted, the lace slipping from his fingers as the naughty maid went to reach for his cock.

“Don’t.” Your growl made Saeyoung pause, his fingers twitching as he desperately tried not to reach between his legs to pump himself off. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Saeyoung complied obediently, holding his wrists behind his back and grunting softly when your palm drifted over his head to pull his precum soaked panties down to his shaking knees. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Is that all you can say?” You clicked your tongue, smirking at Saeyoung’s gasp when you quickly skimmed your fingertips up his inner thighs.

Saeyoung’s throaty whines started up again when your fingers paused by the base of his aching shaft. “I-I-I’m sor- nnnn~” He bit his tongue, not knowing what else he could say that would please you.

A sigh passed your lips as you withdrew your fingertips, letting the lacy skirt fall against the now still and apparent bulge. Saeyoung’s hips gyrated, wanting to get even the slightest of friction that the lace had to offer, which gave you an _amazing_ idea.

Your maid’s eyes popped open wide, a strangled noise passing his gritted teeth as you caressed his cock through the lace of his skirt. “You better not even think about cumming.” You stared at Saeyoung hard in the face, his eyes flickering to meet your gaze, then falling to stare at what you were doing to him. The way your hand pumped above the lacy, the strange pattern and differentiations of pressure sent him shooting into the stratosphere. Or, he wished it would.

“Please, please Mistress!” Saeyoung was quickly reduced to a begging state, his legs trembling as he forced himself to stay standing in front of you. Dark mascara dripped down his cheeks, the desperate tears streaking the accented blush making him all the more desirable to torment. “Please can I cum?!”

“No.” You sped up your pumps, rolling your palm under his head for a moment, then went back to your original motions. “Only good maids are allowed to cum.”

Saeyoung cursed under his breath, locking his knees in a rejuvenated effort to keep himself from falling into your lap. “P-please… P-please I’ll do anything you want… Mistress!” He yelped when you squeezed the base of his shaft tightly, his head tipping backwards as a tremor passed through him.

“Anything~?” You sang, speeding up the stimulation of his shaft until the crackling whimpers that poured from his lips reached a crescendo.

“F-fuck, yes! Mistress! Anything, p-please!” Saeyoung practically sobbed out his pleas, his entire body almost as stiff as his cock. It twitched like it was ready to burst at any second. “Please!”

“No.” You released Saeyoung’s cock, joyously watching as he tried to keep himself sane. “If you want to cum so badly, you need to do something else for me first.”

Saeyoung rolled his hips, an action he himself didn’t seem to notice. “W-what would you like, Mistress?”

You tugged at the hem of Saeyoung’s skirt, chuckling at the precum that stuck to your fingers. “You never took this dress off for me.”

The speed at which Saeyoung wiggled the maid dress off was certainly impressive, but not as impressive as how his clenched abs looked drenched in the sweat that rolled down them. “What else do you desire, Mistress?” Saeyoung tried to keep himself sounding a bit proper, but the clear strain in his voice betrayed him.

“Give me a good cleaning, show me if you’ve learned anything.” Saeyoung’s eyes glittered at your request, his mouth almost watering at the thought of the taste of you.

He bent down, his muscular arms encircling the small of your back as he scooted you closer to the edge of the couch. “It would be an honor to serve you, Mistress.” Saeyoung’s voice dared to acquire a teasing edge, so you poked his shaft with your toes to bring him back to knowing _who_ owned him right now. “Sorry M-mistress!” He yelped, nuzzling under your skirt.

A soft hum left your lips as you shifted to slide your panties off. “Put your hands back where they belong.” You tangled your fingers in Saeyoung’s wig, angling his head up as you pressed it between your legs.

Saeyoung obediently held onto his wrists behind his back once more, his tongue slipping between his lips as you started to ride his face. The velvety softness of your skin drove his neglected cock to new heights, the leaking of precum growing steady as he tried to focus more on your taste than about how much he wanted you to ride him.

You moaned, a soft curse slipping out when you angled your hips and let Saeyoung’s well trained tongue slip inside you. He longed to please you with his fingers, wanting you to writhe for him, but he knew he needed to be a good boy. At least for now.

“Don’t spill any and I’ll think about letting you cum.” Your hiss made Saeyoung’s tongue work in overtime, he flattened the lithe muscle and twirled it over your clit, then greedily scooped across your lower lips as your body started to tremble.

“ _Fuck_!” You growled, panting softly as Saeyoung’s lips suckled on your heat. If you could’ve seen his eyes, you could’ve bet they were glittering in satisfaction.

His tongue strayed over your thighs, lapping at the sheen of sweat so the fabric of your clothing wouldn’t stick to them. “Good boy~” You murmured, letting your fingers fall from his now disheveled wig, which in turn slipped off his head to fall behind him.

You caressed Saeyoung’s cheek as he pulled his face away from the treasure trove of tastes between your legs. “Did I do a good job, Mistress?” He spoke softly, a loving look in your eyes mirrored by his own as his head leaned instinctively into the warmth of your palm.

“Yes, you’ve certainly learned a lot about cleaning.” A bemused expression crossed your face at the longing that entered Saeyoung’s eyes, which was quickly dashed by your next statement. “But you’re not allowed to cum just yet.”

“Mistress?” Saeyoung pouted, blinking his lashes as he tried his best to give you an innocent puppy-dog expression.

You leaned in to kiss him, your tongue drifting over his lips to taste what was left of you off of him. He moaned loudly, longing to crush you against him but settling for the feeling of your fingers back in his real hair.

Saeyoung’s eyes were glazed, a mix of lust and true affection for you deep in his gaze. You whispered softly, your nose almost brushing his as he solemnly accepted your next task with a strained ‘Yes, Mistress’.

“I want you to finish cleaning up this room, and to give me a show better than anything else you’ve done today.”


End file.
